


Oh-dark-hundred (swallow me whole)

by Bohemian (Linguam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Malec, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Boys, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian
Summary: Alec comes home after a long day.





	Oh-dark-hundred (swallow me whole)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had to go take a nap after writing this.

By the time Alec makes it back to the loft, the world has entered that strange limbo state between dead of night and far too early morning.

He closes the door behind him and exhales heavily, in equal parts relief and fatigue. Ridding himself of his ichor- and bloodstained gear as quickly and as quietly as his sore muscles allow, he trudges towards the bedroom. He knows that Magnus is going to complain about muddy floors and dirty carpets, but Alec suspects that the sight of himself passed out in the hallway might be slightly worse.

He pointedly doesn’t look at the bed, with its inviting warmth and even more inviting occupant, but continues through the bedroom to the bathroom. No matter how badly Alec wants to lie down and forget that the world exists for the next six hours, he knows that there is a limit to what Magnus will put up with—and that limit is grimy bedsheets.

The water feels like heaven on his bruised skin. He imagines every gentle drop to be the press of Magnus’ lips, igniting warmth all over his aching body. The thought would have been slightly mortifying—and more than a little arousing—if Alec hadn’t been so exhausted.

Toweling himself off and finding a pair of sweats of questionable cleanliness, Alec stumbles back into the bedroom. The softness of the mattress beneath his quivering muscles, the coolness of the sheets against his bruised skin as he lies down, drags a quiet groan from him before he can even think to reign it in.

There is the sound of rustling next to him.

“Alexander?” Magnus mumbles sleepily. Golden eyes flicker briefly in the dark of the room before heavy eyelids hide them from view.

“Hey,” Alec says quietly. He shifts onto his side to mirror Magnus’ position, biting back another groan at moving, and catches the hand that lies in the small space between them. He gives it a light squeeze. “Go back to sleep.”

Magnus’ breath leaves on a soft hum.

“Time ’s it?”

“Late.” Alec’s eyes catch the few, weak tendrils of light trying to weasel their way through the curtains. “Early.”

Magnus mutters something about the ridiculousness of Shadowhunter work ethics.

“Everything go okay?”

“Yeah. Everything’s fine.” Alec’s thumb moves in gentle strokes across the back of Magnus’ hand. “I’m okay.”

Bruised and sore and tired beyond words, but that’s only to be expected after sixteen hours in the field.

Magnus hums again, obviously fighting the pull of sleep, and Alec’s lips twitch helplessly. He shifts, presses a featherlight kiss to Magnus’ forehead.

“Go back to sleep, Magnus,” he repeats, tone fond.

Magnus exhales softly.

“Okay, then." 

Alec watches his breathing even out and deepen, and then closes his eyes with a quiet, contented sigh. Heat drifts through him in lazy, gentle waves, easing his body’s soreness.

He falls asleep still stroking Magnus’ hand.


End file.
